Samus Aran (Other M)
Summary Remember how Mighty N.9 sucked despite having a crucial member in its development team that worked on Megaman? Well years before that, there was a disgrace of a similar background called.... Metroid: Other M Despite having a original creator of the Metroid series, it was a pile of shit for all Metroid fans everywhere. Shitty story, characters, voice acting, soundtrack, feats, and worse of all, Samus "Princess" Aran. Powers N Shit Tier: 9-C to 8-C | Below Shit Age: Somewhere between 24 and 32. 3 when triggered by Ridley. Name: Samus "Princess" Aran Gender: Female (DID YOU JUST ASSUME HIS GENDER???? EVERYONE KNOWS METROID IS TRANSGENDER, A RANDOM GUY WHO WAS WORKING ON SUPER METROID SAID HE LOOKED LIKE IT!!!!) Classification: Triggered, Princess, Fake Samus (Kinda like Fake Kraid), Half and Half Bird Shit Powers And Abilities: Regen (Mid-Low), Missiles, Bypass Barriers, Pre-Cognition, and well.... thats it... | Tear Enducing (Made her loyal fans cry in rage, she's so weak that she's not even immune to her own ability), YOU WERE THE CHOOSEN ONE!!! (This was supposed to be the Metroid game on the level of Super Metroid and Metroid Prime, it was supposed to be the Metroid savior of the Metroid Drought, instead it made a new drought and made Nintendo LEGIT forget about Metroid's 25th aniversary.), Shapeshifting (Pretended to be the real Samus Aran) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can destroy weakened walls with simple missiles, bombs and other low tier weapons), to Building level with maxed out weapons (Can defeat beings like Phantoon and Ridley, however with Adam dead, its unlikely she'll ever use her strongest weapons to fight off enemies of such a level) | Below Shit (It's below shit by Metroid standards, at least Hunters had memorable characters and a good multiplayer, this had the shit of shit) Striking Strength: Class KJ (Can slam some of her enemies to death with her own hands (Not gonna lie, that's pretty metal)) | Class Cringe (Samus' shitty voice acting and character in the game made everyone cringe) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Threw a huge magma fish outside of the lava it was swimming in) | No Class (This game has no class) Durability: Unknown at her weakest, to Wall level at her peak (Got ONE-SHOTTED by your standard Federation Trooper. Not even joking. She also struggled against a construction device that isn't that far ahead of modern tech.) | TRIGGERED+ (Is extremely weak to mental attacks, including simple gestures and non-offensive phras- HEY YOU PRIVILAGED PIECE OF SPACE PIRATE SHAT, I LOST MY PARENTS TO THE PURPLE SUPREMEIST RIDLEY, SO STAHP TRIGGGGGGERING MEEEEEEEEEE!!!! Procedes to shoot SD Realizes her weapons have been too ner- WHY U ALWAYS ASSUME HIS GENDER!!! Speed: Unknown, Sub-Human with even the smallest bit of fear (She takes foreeeever to walk) | Sub-Human normally, N/A when scared (Shat herself to the point that the suit is to heavy to carry) Intelligence: Low (Literally forgot that she was following a GF trooper in her mission, was bright enough to restrict herself to get daddy Adam's approval.) | Disturbing Low (Resorted to being racist and thinking Anthony was killing everyone despite no proof) Range: A couple of meters Stamina: High Weaknesses: PTSD (Despite Samus finally overcoming it in the Prequel manga to Metroid: Zero Missiom), Has daddy issues (Is verrrry obsessed with what Adam thinks, despite having another father/grandfather figure in her life, Old Bird) Note: The first key is her LEGIT stats from Other M, and likely would have been the CANON stats had the Other M retconning all the Metroid stories that the second original creator did not work on) Thank the Chozo God of War and the Light of Aether that it wasn't true. Note#2: Some of the jokes don't necessairly make sense to people outside the Metroid community. Basically, its mostly about how shitty Other M was for both feats and the character of Samus, and the other two parts are about a rumor that the director had the balls to make all the other games he didn't work on, as non-canon, and a headcanon that was being forced on the community about Samus' gender. Key: LEGIT STATS | The Jokes Stuff Other Notable Losses: Notable Losses: Notable Losses: Category:SomebodyData's Profiles Category:Transformation Category:Below Shit Tier Category:Characters